


Warming up

by Dimensverse_fanatic



Series: Boyfriend Scenarios that appear in my head [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cold Hands, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Read This, F/M, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Self-Indulgent, Sorry for the ending, this may or may not be a call for help, warm hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensverse_fanatic/pseuds/Dimensverse_fanatic
Summary: Having a handwarming moment with Armin.First Post. Don’t bash me if you see this.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Series: Boyfriend Scenarios that appear in my head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175717
Kudos: 4





	Warming up

I would have expected such a warm person like Armin to actually be warm to the touch but as long as I’ve known him, his body has always been regularly cold. I’d been planning on getting him a thicker blanket for that issue, though I wouldn’t mind just sharing my body heat whenever he’s in need of a personal heater. 

My mind wandered to all the ways I could huddle Armin in my warmth as I lied in the grass field that was not too far from the training camp for the 104th’s division. 

It was all too calming to lie down on my back, close my eyes, and let the sounds of wind and rustling grass fill my ears. The stress of harsh training seemed to disappear with the light breeze. 

The crunching of nearby grass alerted me to another person’s presence. 

“Armin,” I immediately guessed without opening my eyes since he was the only one I came here with if I wasn’t alone, “What’s up?”

“Not much, how’d you know it was me?”

His response confirmed my assumption. I could practically hear the smile in his voice which in turn, automatically caused me to grin. “It’s my Love Sense!,” I silently giggled at my own response knowing it was complete bogus. 

“O-oh really...”

The rustling of grass filled the peaceful silence that of the field, he was closer now. Opening my eyes, I could see him sitting down beside me, both his legs straight out as he leaned back on his hands. 

Those blue eyes of his returned from the clear Spring skies to my own. “Hi,” I properly greeted him with a sly smile that only grew when I saw his face glow red.

Flustering him was really too easy.

I patted the spot immediately to my right, signaling for Armin to lie down next to me. My plan wasn’t obvious but I was sure it would work out perfectly. 

He complied easily and slid down to relax his body next to mine in the grass. As he got comfortable, I took my time admiring his golden locks, beautiful eyes, and his smaller frame that was just small enough that I could...spoon. 

Just the thought of that scenario had my face burning as I looked away to cover up for my most likely readable expression. Eventually finding that Armin had got in place, I smoothly initiated my plan to warm him up. 

“Cold?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, (y/n).” 

Ah yes, very smooth (y/n). After mentally rolling my eyes at my pathetic attempt at gauging his temperature, I refocused. 

The exchange, however brief, had already told me all I needed to know so I twisted my body to face him and swiftly grabbed both his hands and cupped around them with my own, only then understanding how ice cold he always is.  
I don’t know how he lives like this. 

“(Y-y/n), what’re you-” “Sharing my heat, you're freezing.”

“But-” “Armin, it’s the middle of spring,” I deadpanned and squeezed his hands gently. 

He sighed but the hint of his lips curving upward didn’t escape my gaze. With him having resigned himself to the treatment, I smiled softly. My plan had ended in success and Armin now had a heater. A win-win. 

Slowly, I brought his hands up to my neck and pressed them against the sides, shivering at the contact despite how much I expected that kind of freeze. It was a chilling sensation that I definitely couldn’t create on my own.

Meeting his eyes once again, I could see that he was hesitant to move his hands. Maybe he wanted to strangle me to death. Who knows? I’d still die happy knowing I got to wear his hands as a necklace...

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with most of this as I went so yah.


End file.
